Saving the Day
by Eve Soralove
Summary: After the war life is difficult. But when Hermione learns Dumbledore didn't go without a plan, hope comes along. In the Marauders era she must destroy Voldemort to help save the world. But, what happens when 3 handsome boys are tossed into the picture. And what of the Dark Lord's interest in Hermione? Join me in a tale of love, time-travel, and a not so Granger, Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Memories

Hermione Granger sighed as she woke up. She sat in bed thinking about the past two years, where things had gone wrong, and how in the name of Merlin was she going to fix it.

After the Final Battle, many changes had happened. The Weasley family, for one change, was now six. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, George, Ron, and Ginny were mourning the loss of their beloved fallen family members. Charlie had gone to Romania, only visiting at holidays and certain deceased's birthdays. George kept shut in his room, only coming down for meals. Without a twin his purpose in life was gone. Fred was the only thing on his mind these days and with George's other half gone, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was left under the careful eye of Hermione.

Arthur lived life like the clocks he used to adore. Eat, sleep, work, and repeat; those were the only things he could be seen doing nowadays. Molly, for the first couple months, tried to help correct things. But grief at seeing her family like this overcame her and she found solace in the kitchen.

Ginny was the best of the remaining Weasleys. She found a job and didn't stay in constant state of sadness. But the moments she laughed were very few indeed. Every time Hermione visited Ginny, she could hear the sobbing of one who lost very important things in life, things with no chance of recovery.

Ron was the worst of the Weasleys. He dated Hermione for a few weeks, but had broken things off. Now, he was the biggest player in London. Girls leaped at the chance to date him but were left sobbing at being flung off, after a night under the sheets with war hero, Ronald Weasley. Ron Weasley best friend of …..

Hermione broke her train of thought. She jumped out bed and walked into the bathroom after taking off her Quidditch jersey and knickers . A scarlet and gold Quidditch jersey with a name on the back and a lion on the the front. A name she was fond of…..

Hermione sighed for the second time that day. She jumped into the shower and as she turned on the hot water her mind went in memory land again.

She had taken it as her sole duty to fix the hearts of survivors from the war. She visited Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan Monday afternoons. Last time she saw them they were each engaged to the Patil twins, whom she saw on Mondays too.

Neville and Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood occupied Hermione's Tuesdays. They had married four weeks ago with Hermione as the maid of honor. They moved to a house in the country as the Lovegood estate held memories of Luna's father and Longbottom Manor was home to Augusta Longbottom and many free House-Elves.

Fridays and weekends she visited the Weasleys and other survivors. She always worked in the mornings before visiting her friends except for Sunday.

Wednesdays and Thursdays were all-day work days. She ran Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes(WWW),where she had repaired, expanded, and completely remodeled the former joke shop. Now, there were three floors. The first was for jokes and all the stuff WWW had been before.

The second floor was a cozy bookstore and cafe where people could buy many different kinds of sandwiches, soups,pastries,breads,and other things to eat(picture wizard Starbucks). Hermione was quite a talented baker and all the recipes were originals by her.

The third was a kitchen,where things for the first floor were made, and where Hermione repaired and catalogued books. All in all the shop was very popular and had taken two months to build.

Hermione had coaxed George out of his room and shown him the creation she had made. *_Flashback*_ "_George,I'm going to show you something," Hermione said, half smiling. " What?', George rasped. Hermione smile grew. It had taken five months for him to speak and in that time he communicated with nods and headshakes. Now, five days after WWW2, as Hermione had dubbed the shop, was completed she decided the time was ripe for George to see. They were standing in front of the Burrow with the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and many others. Even McGonagall was there. Everyone was smiling at the thought of one of the first steps of progress with George. Though one person was missing, a person that should be squeezed in between Ron and Ginny ….. Hermione shook her head, not today would she think of __**him**__."It's a secret. I want you to see it. Are, are you going to?" Everyone held their breath. So, so much depended on this moment. George paused then nodded. Molly and every other female, except McGonagall, burst into tears. The Headmistress smiled and nodded in Hermione direction. All the boys and men cheered and clapped. Even young Teddy smiled and his hair turned red. Hermione held back tears and holding George's arm, Apparated to WWW2.*End Flashback*_

George had gasped. Then, he ran inside. He spent the rest of the day there commenting on products. Then he ran outside to where Hermione was. She had followed him and made them lunch and snacks before leaving him at some WWW classics. George smiled "A **real** smile", she thought with a smile of her own. He had hugged her tightly for a very long time. George came around Fridays and Saturdays to help with the bookstore. Being arpund the things he and Fred used to make were painful.

After reporting the story the day after a change was made. The rest of the Weasleys days were less robotic and Charlie started coming around some Sundays but that was all. Sure, that was something but a very little something. That was a year and a month ago. No more progress was made. There were days that made her smile and think,"_Yes, I'm on the way to saving the day!". _Then there were days that made her sigh until she couldn't breath without it sounding solemn. As she climbed out the shower she thought,"_What can I do?"_

* * *

**Hello! This is my first fanfic. I came up with the story through a dream. It was scary and to distract myself I read fanfiction then I stopped and had a idea.I really would love reviews and ideas. I'll try to include them all but if it goes against the plot I'll say no. I would like some other stuff and as we get deeper in the story I'll share. I will try to update 2-3 days a week in school. Since school hasn't started I'll update once a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Fading away _

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. _

_There were days that made her smile and think,"Yes, I'm on the way to saving the day!" Then there were days that made her sigh until she couldn't breathe without it sounding solemn. As she climbed out the shower she thought,"What can I do?"_

Hermione looked in the mirror at herself naked. She saw only her scars and remembered her bushy hair and buck teeth. She sighed. Hermione put on a long sleeved emerald green tee. Emerald green like ….. "Stop!,"she shouted. She began to cry.

Harry had blamed himself over so many deaths. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Bill, Percy, Lavender, Sirius, Hagrid, Snape, and many had claimed his life a month after the Final Battle. Teddy was now under the care of Hermione who treated him like a son.

Teddy ... it was time to wake dried her tears and slipped on her black cotton capris. She crept down the hallway to Teddy's room."Rise and shine, Tedster."

He rolled over then grinned sleepily at Lupin was now five years old and looking more like his mother every day. The blue he adored as a hair color had slowly turned purple stopping at indigo with violet highlights. Now he wore it like that every day but it slipped to a different color when he was excited, nervous , angry or simply seeing a person. His eyes though were the ocean blue of Remus Lupin with curious amber specks.

"Today we're seeing McMinny, right?", he cried. McMinny was his name for McGonagall who had been surprisingly agreeable at the nickname. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Go get dressed Teddy, brush your teeth, and go get some toys."He nodded but pouted. Hermione left the room to get a book and a portrait for the Headmistress. She stopped feeling the waves of raw unharnessed magic. She turned around slowly.

Teddy left the room with clean, neat clothes, a bright slightly mischievous smile, and bag of toys. "All ready",he smirked. In awe at the powerful Accidental magic she just nodded.

Later they arrived at Hogwarts. The castle had slowly been rebuilt under McGonagall's supervision. Now, in all it's former glory the school had been used immediately to educate students. There were many changes such as the low staff but many people had volunteered to help , Hogwarts was as lively as ever.

"Hermione, Teddy how wonderful to see you!" "Likewise, Minerva." Hermione hugged the older witch. "I brought your painting and book." After the war it had surprised everyone that Hermione could cook, sing, paint and sketch very well. She did each on a regular basis and would save plenty of time for reading and other activities. She had a very full schedule and between work, her hobbies and visits to friends her life was very occupied.

After greeting Teddy, Minerva turned to Hermione again. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione gaped at her. "I..really?" "Yes,really.I suggest you go now."

"Well, Teddy you go with McMinny and I'll be back in a little while, okay," Hermione said kneeling down to be eye to eye with Teddy. "Okay," Teddy said, hugging her.

Hermione climbed the stairs to the Headmasters office, mind reeling. "_What is going on?" "Why does he want to see me?" "Does this involve Harry?" _were thoughts that crossed her reached the headmasters office. "Lemon Drop". The stone statue moved and Hermione went to the top of the stairs. "_Now or never" _She knocked. And with no response knocked again. "Wait didn't Minerva put all the head portraits in the Great Hall?" Cursing herself for not remembering she opened the door.

The room looked the same as it did when Dumbledore was alive. Except there was a letter with Hermione's name on it on the desk. She walked over to it. It read as follows.

_Miss Granger,_

_As you know I am dead. But before my death, I had a look at what the present is like. Horrified at what I saw, I reached out to past versions of myself and friends to fix this mess. Now our work is complete._

_To put in a nutshell, you are going back in time. You know as well as I, that all the time-turners have been been destroyed and the one around your neck has lost it's magical powers. But, in the back room there is a way._

_There is something else you need to know. You know that you are adopted but don't know your birth parents. They are my grandson, William Albus Dumbledore and Eve Marie Belle. You are my great granddaughter. Your Grandmother on William's side is a mermaid. You are one, as well. Your mother is a elemental fairy. This means, she holds all four elemental magics. This in combination with being a mermaid and a Dumbledore makes you the most powerful witch since the founders time. Your powers will be be awakened in the back room._

_Now as to what your powers are. You can turn in a mermaid at will by touching water. Any liquid with over 50% of water will do. You have wings from your fairy side. Simply want them to be and they will grow on your back. If you want to go back to being wing and tail-less simply think. You can move the earth at command. Fire will appear at your fingers if you want it to. Air will follow your every order. Water will shift from liquid to ice at a wave of your hand. You can do wandless magic now. You can also grow plants. This does not require seeds or other things. You can use just your hands to do it  
Use these powers wisely. You hold much magical energy. Now if you put your wand on the statue of the unicorn a door will open. There I have spent much time building a place for you to prepare. There is a place to practice your powers, get a new wand, and gather supplies to go back in time. There is a collection of clothing stores for you to get clothes. Please get anything you want. I heard you like to draw so I put an art store there too. I prepared a bag of things for you to take. In the bag is a letter for the me in the time you are going to. The other is a necklace. The necklace holds all your energy and powers. Putting it on will release them in you. It will hold spare energy so when you use much magic you can recharge with a thought. You can put all your other supplies in there. _

_To go back in time press your wand to the necklace. This will trigger the spell I placed on the necklace. You will go to the Marauders era as a person in 5th year who has finished their education at a school in France and since nobody would hire a sixteen year old you will teach as an assistant in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Your surname will be up to to you. If you want to you can take off the glamours to hide your true lineage. Good luck in defeating Voldemort. You are very capable in doing so._

_Good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S Use a spell to turn you into a sixteen year old. _

Hermione was wide eyed. This was a lot to take in. She sat down for fifteen minutes thinking. Then she nodded. She went to stand in front of a mirror. "Here goes nothing,"she breathed. She waved her wand. A chill ran over her body and she closed her eyes. She waved her wand again to de-age herself. When her eyes opened she gasped.

Hermione was now at least 5 11 and had very different features. Her hair was still curly but now wasn't bushy and went to mid-thigh. It was black with purple highlights and eventually faded to purple at the last four inches. Her eyes were a pure gold silver color that had violet speckled in. A narrow ring around the pupil was emerald and sapphire. Her skin was now a white that, even though would fit on a dead person was glowing with life on her. Her lips were a blood red that contrasted but somehow fit nicely with her skin.

Her body was pants had split and Hermione's hips were noticeably bigger. Her bra had torn as well. She estimated her size to be CC maybe even a D. But her waist was still slim as ever. Hermione felt different too. She felt …. right. Like this body, so foreign yet familiar, was perfect. She always felt awkward before, but now ...now she was a swan, a dove, graceful even when still. She walked around and smiled. She had the same walk as before, hips swinging to music that wasn't there. But, this time she felt that her walk was graceful. She was confident. She felt that her look and hourglass figure belonged to her.

Hermione, after getting used to her new body, taking off her clothes, and putting on a newly transfigured robe, walked to the statue of a unicorn. She pressed her wand to the tip of the unicorn's horn. A rumbling sound echoed through the room then stopped. Hermione turned around and saw a door had appeared behind the staircase. She looked around a bit. "Goodbye present. Hello new present and past." She knew that she could not go forward in time only back. Dumbledore didn't mention that fact because he knew she would wait a while before going back. The next time she would see Ginny was as a person old enough to be her mother.

Steeling herself, Hermione opened the door to her future and the past, to the rest of the world.

A staircase led down into a hallway. A hook on a torch had a bag on it. Hermione picked it up. As Dumbledore said, the bag had a thick envelope and a necklace in it. The necklace had a silver-gold chain and was very shiny. Hermione lifted the chain and looked at the jewel dangling at the bottom, held by a lot of wire. The jewel was the size of an almond and shaped like a tear drop. The color was a swirling mix of emerald and green with violet flashing up every now and then.

After staring at the necklace, Hermione noticed a note at the bottom of the bag as she put the letter back.

_Hermione,_

_Put on the necklace after getting your supplies. The back room is a hall full of doors. Behind each of the doors is a room of things you need. There is a wand making room, clothes shops, a training room, and shops for you to get potions ingredients, books, etc. You will, after putting your wand on the the necklace go to my office. There you will give me the letter. You will be my great-granddaughter __and_ _McGonagalls niece to get respect by purebloods and attention from Voldemort. You will be combining two __powerful bloodlines by doing this. Your necklace matches your eyes. They are your __mothers. Destroy the horcruxes one by one. Kill Voldemort. You might as well turn some of followers to the light. Before before being forced to join him, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus, Severus, and Lucius were not that bad. They just were pushed down the __wrong path. Also something important you should know. You will be taking other classes than the ones you will help teaching in. The classes are your choice. Make friends. Start a family. After graduation, of course. Albus Dumbledore_

" _Well that was very informative," Hermione mumbled. She took a couple deep breaths. She was in fifth year same year as the Marauders and Lily. Now she would see them every day. " It's for the good of the whole world," she announced, fight returning. _

She walked into a hallway. There, were a row of of doors on each side. *Time forward* Hermione spent the next five hours getting supplies for school and teaching. There was a list of things she would need. Feeling very daring she got her uniform a size down. "_New look, new personality,"_she had chuckled looking into the mirror. "Now on to my new wardrobe." She spent the fifteen minutes looking around and wondering what to wear. She decided on a very un-bookworm like style. Tight pants, tight shirt, laced up mid-calf black leather boots - that's what she saw on her. She had twisted and turned before deciding she liked it. She proceeded to get 8 long sleeved shirts, 7 tees, 6 pants, 7 skirts, 4 shoes, 5 tank tops, 7 shorts/capris, and a nice leather jacket, all varius colors,before she was finished. After all, this was to be her whole closet. She went out the door before pausing and thinking," _Oh, what the hell", _and went inside again. She returned outside with three dresses.

She stopped at the book-store and nearly brought the entire store outside. She didn't but there was 67 shrunk books with her when she left. She went to the art store and shrunk canvases, paints, and other supplies. Drawing took her mind of bad things and allowed her to think about other things. She went to the to the underwear door. **Done by a female **was there in big letters. Hermione had smirked, walked in and bought several pairs of bras and panties. Many were lacy and some plain cotton. There was one that was a bold red and that went straight on Hermione's body.

Her wand was vinewood and had a core of kitsune fur and phoenix feather. It felt good in her hand and was filled with power.

Hermione had walked to the training room and, after putting on the necklace and feeling a surge of energy, had discovered many powers. She had elemental powers as mentioned, but could talk to animals. She had discovered this by making a bark. She did a spell and found she could speak any animal language. She had went to mermaid and fairy form a few times and back. Her tail was turquoise and had fins that were green leading to yellow on the edges. Her wings were a pale gold that matched her eyes. Hermione had discovered voices of her mermaid and fairy self inside her head. Mermaid Hermione was very sneaky and boy crazy. Fairy Hermione was very good and pure. Hermione had decided to call them good and bad Hermione. *Back to present*

Now was the time. She touched the necklace, saying goodbye to everybody here and saying hello to everybody there. With supplies in the bag that had been charmed to hold everything, She put her new wand on the tip of the jewel. With tears in her eyes she closed them as she faded away, away, away before falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**So second chapter up. As I mentioned before I need ideas. Since the Marauders are around I need pranks. And there a poll is going up next chapter. Things are still fuzzy in the plot so I have to think about it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
